Are You Remember?
by Mikakikukeko
Summary: Ingatkah kau? Di saat kita bersama, bergandengan tangan dengan wajah merah bagai buah persik?/"Kenapa coba, dilepas?"/"Ingat dulu kecil kau bilang apa!"/"Kalau pacaran, harus mesra!"/"Mesra itu apa?"/"Ada saatnya nanti, Sakura."/"Sakura."/"Apa?"/"Ingusmu\SasuSaku/


**Are You Remember?**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU**

**Read = Review**

**Ok?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ingatkah kau? Di saat kita bersama, bergandengan tangan dengan wajah merah bagai buah persik?/ "Kenapa coba, dilepas?"/ "Ingat dulu kecil kau bilang apa!"/ "Kalau pacaran, harus mesra!"/ "Mesra itu apa?"/ "Ada saatnya nanti, Sakura."/ "Sakura."/"Apa?"/"Ingusmu."\SasuSaku/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jess jess jess**

**Greb**

Sakura menahan senyum dan teriakannya—mengingat dirinya sedang di dalam kereta api bawah tanah yang padat penumpang. Telunjuknya menggaet tangan besar kekasih di sampingnya.

**Plak**

Seketika senyuman tadi menghilang digantikan cemberut yang luar biasa, begitu menyadari kalau tangannya ditampik pelan oleh sang kekasih yang tengah membaca di sampingnya. Wajah datar nan _emotionless_ itu tetap tak berubah.

"Kenapa coba, dilepas?" protes gadis berambut kembang gula itu dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan kekasihnya barusan.

"Hn." Hanya dua kata—satu kalimat pendek yang diberikan sang kekasih. Matanya masih menyusuri deretan kata demi kata yang tertuang dalam segepok buku di hadapannya.

Sakura merebut buku yang menjadi perhatian kekasihnya dan membuangnya dengan kasar, tidak menyadari kalau buku setebal lima senti tadi mendarat mulus di wajah penumpang yang lagi enak-enaknya tertidur di dalam kereta.

"Dasar Sasuke-_kun_ tukang bohong!" Sakura berteriak kesal—lupa kalau ia masih di dalam kereta. Air mukanya menunjukkan wajah sedih, kecewa, marah, kesal dan sebagainya.

Sasuke—kekasih gadis itu sedikit kelabakan begitu melihat bukunya tersambar orang dan nampaknya orang itu menatap mereka horor. Namun seperti biasa, seorang keluarga Uchiha mampu mengatasi segala emosinya.

"Apanya? Tanya lelaki itu dengan pandangan mata datar. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang berwajah memerah—karena amar tentunya.

"Hei ka—"

"APANYA? KAU BILANG APANYA, HAH?"

Seketika orang yang ketimpukan buku tadi diam membisu. Menciut begitu mendengar teriakan gadis yang melemparnya begitu garang.

Tak jauh beda dengan penumpang lain yang menatap sepasang kekasih yang nampaknya sedang bertengkar panas dengan tatapan kaget, cengo, _sweatdrop_, membatu dan lainnya.

"Kau menghianati janjimu sendiri, Uchiha! Padahal kau sudah janji padaku!" Sakura mulai menangis merajuk dan sedikit berlebihan.

Sasuke mulai merasakan keringat dingin menjalari tubuhnya. "H-Hei—"

"Ingat dulu kecil kau bilang apa!"

**Flashback**

"Kenapa menangis?"

Lelaki berumur lima tahun itu mendekati seorang gadis kecil yang tengah meringkuk di bawah pohon besar di taman. Rambut _raven_-nya sedikit bermain-main dengan belaian angin sore.

Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu mengangkat kepalanya—menampilkan ujung hidungnya yang kemerahan dan di aliri ingus.

**Srooooot**

"Sasu-_chan_~!"

Sasuke kecil sedikit begidik begitu gadis kecil tadi melompat ke tubuhnya yang sama kecilnya. Dia menduga, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu pada bajunya.

"Kenapa Sakura?"

**SROOT**

Sakura kembali menyedot ingusnya—kali ini lebih singkat. Dan ia mulai bercerita.

"A-aku iri sama ... Hiks ... Ino-_chan _juga Tenten-_chan_ yang udah punya pacar~! Hiks ..." Dengan posisi yang masih memeluk Sasuke ia mulai bercerita.

"Hn?" Hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir mungil Uchiha kecil itu. Ia sendiri bingung, apa itu pacar?

"Sakura juga mau punya pacar~! Huuuhuu ..." Pelukan Sakura makin erat dan ingusnya makin panjang adanya.

"Kalau gitu, aku saja yang jadi pacar Sakura!"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang mata hitam kelam Sasuke dengan _emerald_ hijaunya. "Benarkah?" Wajahnya berseri-seri menatap mata bocah di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengangguk polos kemudian meraih sapu tangan dari kantong celananya—mengusapkannya pada wajah Sakura kecil yang masih bersisa air mata.

"Buang ingusmu," perintah Sasuke dengan tegas—sok tegas—mengingat ia harus tampil Uchiha.

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Janji."

"Apanya?"

Sakura kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkata, "Kalau pacaran, harus mesra!"

"Mesra itu apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos. Terlalu dini ia mendapat kata-kata sedemikian rupa. Tadi pacar, sekarang mesra.

"Gak tau." Sakura kecil menggeleng pelan. Dahinya mengerut berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Kata itu ada di tivi pas aku nonton teleno-teleno apa gitu tadi."

"Oh, yang pas pegangan tangan itu tadi ya? Mamaku juga nonton tadi," aku si bocah Uchiha itu—turut mengingat apa yang tadi dilihatnya bersama ibunya.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Janji ya?"

Sasuke kecil turut mengangguk dan menjawab, "Iya." Tangan mungilnya meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan menggandenganya.

"Hehe ..."

**Flashback END**

.

.

.

"LIHAT! MASA KAU LUPA?" Sakura berteriak lagi begitu ia menuntaskan cerita masa kanak-kanaknya bersama kekasihnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Namun berbeda dengan penumpang lain yang beberapa di antaranya mengusap matanya dan membersihkan kaca mata mereka dari air mata.

Terharu dengan kisah kanak-kanak, eh?

Sakura mulai menangis lagi dan berkata sebal, "Kini, bahkan ketika aku menggandeng tanganmu kau tampik. Hiks ..."

Semua mata mulai menyalahkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

**Sebentar lagi kereta ini akan sampai di stasiun Konoha II. Harap para penumpang tetap tertib dan pastikan barang bawaan kalian tidak tertinggal. Terima kasih.**

Suara peringatan di kereta mulai berkumandang. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kereta terbuka.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Sakura untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi kekasihnya. Sebelum ia berlari, terlebih dulu ia melemparkan tas punggungnya ke wajah Sasuke sebagai hadiah.

"Hoi, sebaiknya kau kejar dia."

Ah, orang tadi yang kena timpuk buku berkomentar. Ia mengembalikan buku tebal itu pada Sasuke dengan wajah tegas. Matanya menatap serius seolah ini masalah hidup atau tidaknya seseorang.

"Kurasa kau terlalu dingin, nak."

Sasuke diam saja.

.

.

.

"Dasar Sasuke-_kun_ bodoh!" Sakura mencabuti rumput kecil di samping tempatnya duduk. Air matanya matanya mengalir dan bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

Ia tidak peduli kalau harusnya ia sudah masuk sekolah. Yang penting ia mau menyendiri dulu. Di pinggiran sungai dengan rerumputan yang menjulang di sana.

Apa salahnya kalau mau mesra? Sedikit saja, Cuma pegangan tangan. Ia toh tak meminta lebih.

"Umurmu berapa, Sakura?"

"17 tahun, kenapa?" balas Sakura sengit. Ia membalas pertanyaan Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, ia kemudian duduk di samping gadis itu dan berkata, "Sudah lewat waktunya kekanakan."

"Aku gak kekanakan, kok! Kamu yang terlalu dingin!" sambar gadis bermabut merah muda itu sengit. Tangannya masih mencabuti kasar rumput yang ada. Menumpahkan semua kekesalannya.

"Aku cuma ingin kita lebih dekat lagi ... Selama ini kau cuma empat kali menggandeng tanganku. Apa aku salah?" Sakura mulai menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya. Ia mulai menangis serius.

Masih ia ingat empat kali gandengan itu.

Pertama waktu mereka pacaran.

Kedua waktu mereka umur enam tahun. Ketika mereka masuk sekolah dasar bersama-sama.

Ketiga, waktu Sakura terjatuh dan tidak bisa berjalan. Sasuke menggandengnya sampai ke rumah.

Keempat, saat ia kelas tiga SMP. Ketika mereka membuat foto kelulusan di lapangan.

Cuma itu. Dan tiga tahun kemudian—sampai sekarang tak ada lagi.

"Uh—huu ..."

**GREB**

Isakan gadis berambut gula kapas itu makin kencang. Ini kali kelima Sasuke menggapai tangannya—menggenggamnya erat. Ia segera menerjang tubuh Sasuke dan mendaratkan wajahnya di bahu lelaki itu.

"Ja-hat ka-u, Sasuke-_kun_!" Tangan kanan Sakura yang tidak digenggam mulai menggebuki bahu Sasuke yang lain. Sekian lama, ia tidak merasakan pelukan ini.

"Ada saatnya nanti, Sakura." Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan kiri kekasihnya lebih erat. Ia menutup kedua _onyx_ kelamnya dan menghela napas diam-diam.

"Apanya? Kapan?" Nada bicara Sakura mulai naik satu oktaf. Ia meremas lengan baju Sauske dengan tangan kanannya. Sebentar-sebentar ia mengeluarkan isakan kecil.

"Nanti, kalau kau sudah jadi milikku secara sah."

Sakura menggebuki bahu Sasuke lagi dan menangis—makin keras begitu mendengar kalimat itu. Air matanya jatuh membasahi lengan bahu Sasuke yang ia tumpui.

"Bodoh!" Sakura berteriak di sela-sela tangisannya. "Kau benar-benar ... huhuu ... uh—"

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu diam saja. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam erat tangan gadisnya.

"Sakura."

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu begitu tangisannya mereda. Ia masih setia bertumpu pada bahu kekasihnya.

"Ingusmu."

.

.

.

"Gak usah deket-deket!"

Sakura berteriak kesal begitu Sasuke hendak menjajari langkahnya. Ia berjalan lebar-lebar karena kesal dan mengingat ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran ketiga.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya bergumam tak mengerti. Ia masih terus berusaha mensejajari langkah lebar gadisnya.

"Seenaknya bilang 'ingusmu' di saat-saat seperti tadi! Kau tahu itu tadi lagi romantis-romantisnya!" Sakura menjerit tidak terima mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ya, emang sih dia ingusan tadi.

**Chu**

Sasuke berlari mendahului Sakura dengan cepat. Sesaat ia bisa melihat seringai tipis milik Uchiha itu terlukis di wajah datar Sasuke.

Ia mengelus pipi kanannya yang kena serang tadi. Masih terasa.

Dengan senyuman riang, Sakura berlari mengejar langkah Sasuke yang jauh ke depan. Sebentar lagi, mungkin bisa.

Ia harus bersabar hingga ia bisa jadi yang 'sah' untuk Sasuke.

Dan nampaknya, 'mesra' itu bisa didefinisikan dalam arti lain juga. Bukan hanya pegangan, ciuman, pelukan dan sebagainya.

"Tungguiiin!"

Tapi juga perhatian dan ketulusan pasangan kita, selalu dan tanpa akhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Syalalalalalala~

Kita bertemu lagi semuanyaaaa! Kini aku bikin oneshot baru... XD

Ah, ide yang ditemukan ketika berbaring di tempat tidur, semoga gak sia-sia.

Aku harap kalian semuanya suka ya ... dan aku harap kalian yang membaca, mau mereview... ToT

Jangan ada silent reader ya!

Oke?

Review!

Mikitochifuka


End file.
